Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Awakens
by Sinfonie Electoria
Summary: Long ago, Hylia created Hyrule with the help of three deities: Din, Faron, and Nayru. When trouble shakes the land of Hyrule, it is up to them to rescue Hyrule and find their Truth Forms in order for the darkness to be sealed away until the Hero is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Awakens_

 _An Original Story by Sinfonie Electoria_

The first stirrings of consciousness came to me with the creation of my sister, Din. I watched from my place in the Limbo between existence and nothing as the Great Goddess Hylia traced a triangle emblem in the air (although it was not really air, Hyrule had not been created yet) and gently blew on it. From this Din stepped forth. She had a form! It was greatly exciting to me, as I had not been anything before. I gazed intently at Din's form, watching the firey radiance bursting off of her that only immortals could see. Immediately I knew she had power that was not to be trifled with.

Eagerly I awaited my turn, my time to have a physical being. But the calling never came.

Hylia spoke sweetly to Din, leading her out of the space in which I could see and through a glittering doorway. That was when I created the first word. _Light_ , I thought. _That is what is coming from the door. Light._

But soon there was a blinding flash of this light. _Stop!_ I thought. _Too much light!_ I closed my mind and waited. The light gradually faded away and I dared to open my mind again. What I saw dazzled me, though not with light, but with its sheer beauty.

It was an open expanse of an area, so beautiful that I immediately had to make words for all of the amazing features of the area. _But first, it needs to be called something. It should be called land,_ I thought. I began to create words for all of the life forms and features. I called the green life forms that grew on the ground plants, the plants with giant, thick brown stems trees, and the area in which there were many trees forests. Then I moved on to the areas of the land that had many ribbons of blue. These ribbons of blue I named rivers, and the object which filled them water. I felt an immediate connection to this water, and loved it with all my heart. The great expansions of water I called oceans, lakes, and seas. The rivers remained my favorite, though. I soon moved on to the hot areas of the land. There were strange beings here that had forms much like my sister Din, though they were darker than her. I reached out with my mind to give them a name, but something was blocking me. I could not tell what it was, but the words somehow filled my head, as if they had already been named.

 _Gerudos. Desert. Mountain. Valley._ Those were the words that had been chosen for the beings. I sighed and relaxed my mind. There was nothing more to do than to daydream and observe the beings which Hylia and Din had created.

I do not know for how long I watched, but I was appalled at the ruthless behavior of these beings. They were simply hungry for power and would backstab one another cruelly and coldly. I felt absolutely devastated at the mess which Hylia and my sister had created. If only my wisdom had had a form, I might have been able to help the pitiful creatures.

But it appeared that Hylia had observed the malevolent nature that the beings took, and began to craft a plan to alleviate their hunger for power.

I watched both the Mother Hylia and Din step into the first place I remember: the dark room in which Din had been created, the Room of Legend. Hylia instructed Din to rise onto the top pedestal of an elegantly crafted triangle emblem. It appeared to be a magic web infrastructure of some sort. Din, as ordered, stepped onto the platform. As soon as she set foot on it, the emblem began to glow and a vein of magic poured around the outline of the triangle. I felt the power rise into the air. I knew it was my time for a form, my time to be a reality! But as I waited, I soon knew that it was not my form Hylia intended to create. It was the form of another, this time a male. He was tall and strong-looking, with a brave, courageous aura about him. Though he looked regal, I could feel a hint of playfulness in his aura and watched as he grinned and took in his surroundings.

Then Hylia spoke. "You are Faron, the god of courage and brother to the goddess of power. You shall be the one to bring order to the land of Hyrule, the land we shall rule over together. You, Faron, are the last hope of Hyrule."

 _No! He's not! What about me?_ I wanted to scream, to make Hylia hear my pleas, and grant me a form. I wept in my mind for what seemed like an eternity. Later I calmed my mind and set to observe the creatures. I noticed there was a new race. _Kokiris_ , I named them, for Faron had forgotten to give them a name.

Over many moons the inhabitants of Hyrule began to shift their behavior to become kinder. They became more courageous and friendly, with more room for humor. However, every single inhabitant was still hungry for power, and now they had the courage to take more drastic measures to getting what they wanted. Hyrule was in a complete mess, and it looked like there was no turning around.

Turmoil raged within Hyrule. War was constant and relentless. The population plummeted. Hyrule had entered a dark age, a time of no culture or learning, simply trying to stay alive. Hylia had become desperate as well. She paced around the temple in the sky, wailing constantly. It seemed there was nothing she could do.

I truly believed we were doomed as well. Hylia did not know that I existed and could bring peace to Hyrule. My mood soured and I spent my days in a haze of grief.

On the last day, one day before the world would come to an end, I noticed Din and Faron whispering together in a corner. Hope sparked in their eyes, and they raced toward Hylia.

Hylia took notice of them and hugged them tight.

"Mother!" Faron spoke first. "We found it! The savior of Hyrule!"

Hylia stopped sobbing for one moment.

"Follow us to the Room of Legend," Din ordered, and both Hylia and Faron chased after her to the room. Now I knew it was my time.

Din and Faron stepped onto the triangle emblem.

"Do the spell! Call upon our sister, the third goddess who will bring Hyrule out of its dark age," Faron said urgently.

Hylia drew the triangle in the air and gently blew. Din's and Faron's magic outlined the triangle emblem on the ground. I felt it, my calling. Finally, after waiting for so long! I lost consciousness and fell.

At first I heard nothing. Then I opened my mind and found that when I did that, I had eyes! I was finally a being!

Hylia looked upon me lovingly. "You are Nayru, goddess of wisdom and sister to Faron and Din, the deities of courage and power. You are the jewel of Hyrule, the one who will restore Hyrule to peace and prosperity, making it into a golden land, one that will be adored and cared for by the Hylians, the Gerudos, the Kokiris, and your chosen people."

I looked up at her and my siblings. "It will be a land of bliss," I told them, and smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry to keep you waiting so long for a new update. I finally got a computer in my room though, so hopefully updates will be quicker now! Hope you enjoyed reading, and now a few notes:**

 **-** _ **A Day in the Life of Link, a Hyrule Academy Student**_ **may or may not be canceled.**

 **-There will be no Twilight Bon-bon Festival story/**

 **-Keep on a lookout for a new story, though:** _ **When the Hylians Came.**_

 **Love, Sinfonie**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Awakens_

 _Chapter Two_

Song and laughter filled the air of our sky temple for many days after the restoration of Hyrule. With my creation, the people of Hyrule had gained the wisdom to create order within their society and create alliances with one another. Friendship and peace was abundant in the land.

Hylia, Din, Faron, and I became almost like a family in these times. As Hylia had created us, she took on the role of a mother guardian, one who protected and advised us. Now that Hyrule was finally at peace, we could rest and make merry together.

Lying in my bed I was contemplating this and other tasks that were necessary to complete when I heard Faron's voice outside the door to my chambers.

"Nayru! It's time for you to get up! Hylia says that we must break our fast of night now," I heard.

"I shall arrive in a moment," I replied. "There are a few tasks I must complete today, and it would be very well for me to begin them early, so as to have time to enjoy in the evening."

"All right," he called. "See you in the great hall!" With that, Faron dashed off.

I stepped out of my bed and waved a hand. The bed was neatly straightened and the coverlets pulled back. Satisfied, I pulled a linen robe over my night shift and hurried out of my chambers.

There was a lovely aroma in the air surrounding the great hall that smelled like _mosi_ broth, one of my favorite foods. I arrived in the great hall to se that today's morning meal did indeed have a warm bowl of _mosi_ broth for the first course.

Hylia spoke first. "Welcome, Nayru. I trust you slept well?"

I smiled at her caring words. "Of course, Mother. How could I not, with Hyrule such a peaceful land now?" Pulling the chair out from my spot at the long table, I gently sat down and smoothed my robe.

The _mosi_ was delicious and I quickly drained my bowl. Tea was served before moving on to some rice with eggs (a delicacy, since even Cuccos of sky are vicious).

Conversation after the meal was pleasant as well. Faron told of a dream he had, in which a hero wielding a blade that repelled all evil rescued a fair princess and the two later ruled over the princess's kingdom together in harmony. Din reported that she had finally finished the quilt she was making for her chambers.

We made conversation until it was time to begin the day's work around the temple, and thus each of us returned to our chambers.

Pulling open the doors to my chambers, I was once again reminded of how much the chambers suited my tastes and needs. In the sitting room chairs crafted with silver rims were arranged near a fire pit (this fire, however, was blue instead of orange for reasons unknown) also wrought with silver ornaments. The curtains were of rich turquoise silk that when opened revealed a stunning view of the Zora Domain, the place in which my chosen people inhabited. In the corner of the sitting room lay an enchanted vase atop a table. This vessel was always full of Zora water, the freshest and most pure water in Hyrule. Next to it stood four goblets into which the water could be poured.

I moved into the second room of my chambers. Closed by a door similar to that which was in the front was my bedroom. This room was probably my favorite room in my chambers. The bed was held up by a metal frame that was elegantly twisted into loops and scrolling motifs. Blankets of cream and turquoise fabric were arranged on the bed with luxurious Kargaroc feather pillows. Hiding my sleeping pillows were pale blue frilly throw pillows with cream accents. I enjoyed this room even more with the addition of a large bookshelf holding many rare and treasured books, including illuminated Hylian manuscripts, Kokiri music books, and Zora references.

I smiled, as the world was all at peace today and went into the next room to bathe.

I finally finished preparations for the day, dressed, and hastily combed my royal blue hair before slipping on a silver diadem and bracelets and exiting the room.

The small woodworking room was quiet by the time I got there, as Faron and Din were out in the grove sparring. I gently picked up the silver knife that lay on the table next to me and began working. Today my plan was to complete the circular oracle harp that I had been creating for the past few days. It was almost done, and all it needed to be complete was some varnish, strings, and jewels.

After determining the color scheme that the oracle harp would take on, I set about making varnish. One side of the harp would have a maroon varnish, while the other would be royal blue, quite like my hair.

For the blue varnish I would use powder of alexandrite and crushed morning glories mixed with water from the Zora Domain and, of course, a shard of the metal used to make Hylia's bracelets to give the oracle power to speak with the gods.

For the maroon varnish I concocted a mixture of deep red tourmaline, rose petals, Zora water, and Scoot Fruit juice to aid the oracle in her travels among the gods.

I mixed these varnishes meticulously, taking care that the varnishes turned out perfectly.

Finally it was time to apply coats of varnish. I searched for a fine brush in the small cabinet below the table, finally finding one made of fine Gerudo clay bristles. Now it was time to apply the varnish before it sat for too long.

I gently brushed the first half of the harp with the maroon varnish. It slid on smoothly and beautifully. Once the varnish had dried, I added a few more coats until it radiated in the sunlight from the powdered gemstone. Next I repeated the process on the other half of the harp until it was time for the rest of the harp to be designed. I had already crafted a fine pair of strings, so all that was needed was gold accents on the top and bottom. For this I would call upon my sister, Din.

She entered the room slinkily, almost like a cat. Grinning, she leaped next to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Good to see that you're finally up and around," Din commented. "It is clear that you're always slightly late for the day's rounds."

I blushed and murmured an apology.

"Never mind that, it's totally fine," she quipped, brushing the emotions off. "So what would you like me to do for you?"

"I am finishing my oracle harp today," I told Din. "Since I believe I have heard rumors from Faron that you are skilled at the metalworking, I was interested to see if you could create some gold pieces to adorn my harp," I informed her.

Din grinned cat-likely again. "But of course, small one," she answered. "That would be an easy job for me."

I thanked Din quickly and showed her how I wished the pieces to be cut. She nodded and placed her hands on a sheet of gold. Concentrating, a ribbon of magic appeared near her wrists and began to cut through the gold. Soon the pieces were finely cut, with no sharp edges and ready to be placed on the oracle harp. I thanked her once more. Grinning, Din left the room to finish touching up Hylia's bracelets.

I smiled at the lovely pieces of gold that had been left in the room for my use on the harp. Using magic, I gently placed gold florets on the top of the harp, and put a gold circle in the middle of them to seal it down. On top of the circle was a gem, most likely turquoise or lapis lazuli. Next I strung gold leaf around both sides of the harp, ending at the bottom. I then worked on the bottom, adding endpins for each of the strings that would be on the harp. On each of these was placed a gemstone of color. Finally it was time to string the harp. A gold bar attached to the two sides of the harp acted as a bridge for the strings. I gently added one string at a time to the harp, until finally there were five strings. The finished harp hummed with magic, and I decided to call it the Oracle of Ages.

I took the harp out into the hallway and saw that the midday meal had been two hours ago. Considering that the evening meal would only be in one hour, I decided to only drink a bottle of Chu jelly, for it would give me energy whilst not filling me up before the evening meal.

Heading outside, I saw Faron and his friend Fado playing a duet on their instruments. Faron's ocarina and Fado's violtan complemented each other quite nicely, so I decided to listen in for a while before speaking to either of them.

When the piece was over, it was Faron who was first to notice me. "Hey, Nayru! What's that you're holding? Is it a harp? It looks like one! How about you come and play with us? I'm sure the harp would go well with our instruments," he told me.

I was glad that he had offered a spot in the ensemble. "Of course, Faron. I would be delighted to perform in your ensemble, adding gentle harmony to your pieces."

Fado cocked his head at me, as if he had not heard one speak precisely before. Apparently he liked it, thus grinning at me and turning back to his violtan.

We began to play together, the gut core of the strings on my harp reverberating pleasantly in the time I plucked them. Faron and Fado joined in, creating a soothing melody, one that calmed and reminded us all of the winds that blew across Hyrule, both gently and in gusts. As the piece finished, a name entered my mind.

Fado spoke first. "So, whaddaya want to call it?" he said casually.

Having always enjoyed naming things, even since I was just a wraith, I knew the answer. "The piece should be called the Wind God's Aria," I said. "As it reminds me of the winds of Hyrule, both faint and strong."

Faron nodded in agreement.

The evening meal took place soon after. After changing into our more formal evening clothes, all four of us took our places at the grand table: Hylia at the head, Din on her right, Faron on her left, and I at the other end. The meal, of course, was delicious. We feasted upon _otichen_ made of garlic and flat bread. _Mosi_ soup was served next, which was, as usual, absolutely delicious. Our main course consisted of a delicious pumpkin soup with little triangle-shaped pieces of cheese.

While the food was delightful, the atmosphere around the table was an anxious one. Hylia seemed to notice this, and asked Din what was the matter. "Din? There seems to be something clouding your mind. May I intrude so much as to ask you what is wrong?"

Din looked frightened. "Monsters," she replied. "There have been rumors of monsters."

* * *

 **Well then. A nice little cliffhanger to keep you all guessing at what is to come next… Other than monsters, of course. Here's a hint: Skyloft. Also, I really like how Hylia is so clueless. Don't worry, it will be important in the long run for her to be like that. And now for notes:**

 **-** _ **A Day in the Life of Link, a Hyrule Academy Student-Chapter 4**_ **is coming out soon.**

 **-Ruth Stradivaria will be in it.**

 **-I'm almost finished with Wind Waker. Just a random note.**

 **Love, Sinfonie 3**


End file.
